Love me Dammit!
by Haruyan
Summary: Renji likes Ichigo. Ichigo likes Renji. Everyone knows that, except each other.
1. First Push

**Love me Dammit!  
Chapter 1: First Push**

It's so obvious even the most oblivious shinigami can see it. How Vicecaptain Abarai Renji and Shinigami Representative Kurosaki Ichigo dance around each other. Kuchiki Byakuya supposes he shouldn't care, nobody expects him too, but Renji is his second in command, and therefore should care when the man comes fuming into the office after his latest fight with the ryoka boy.

Byakuya is only slightly amused by the way the red-haired shinigami angrily signs away papers, how he stacks them with a pound as if taking out his anger with that, even how he mutters death threats under his breath. The noble, of course, notices this behavior almost every week and can't help but stare a little.

A regular shinigami would have chuckled a little and shaken his head, probably mentioning something about young love, but this is Kuchiki Byakuya, the man who was asked by the Shinigami Women's Association to help them out with their plan to bring Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo together as a couple. The noble can't say no to a request, especially one that'll stop his lieutenant from ripping important files to shreds in a fit of anger.

Even Zaraki-taicho had approached Byakuya with advice on how to deal with couples; after all he'd been the one to make Ikkaku and Yumichika into Soul Society's number one couple in a single day. Yet Byakuya is compelled to decline the offer, because Renji is not bald and Ichigo doesn't wear feathers in his eyes; that and death threats will probably have no effect on either.

"Abarai-kun, how about a rest?"

Renji stops from almost ripping an important document with a pen and looks at his Captain.

"Ermm…alright…"

Byakuya nods in satisfaction. Standing up, he walks to a more private room to take tea, there's also small view to a garden which Byakuya enjoys so he takes Renji there, indicating him to sit down with him while the tea warms up.

The noble resists a sigh. It's time to put his plan (more like the Shinigami Woman's Association plan of which Byakuya is part of) in action.

"So, Abarai-kun…"

Renji looks up at him, suspecting nothing.

"Yes?"

"Uh…how-how is work?"

Dammit! You're his boss stupid! You should know how his job is doing!

"It's…okay."

"Good, good."

The tea is finally done brewing. Byakuya serves two cups, handing one to Renji. Looking outside, he takes a small sip of his tea, sighing softly.

"Is there…something you want to talk to me?"

Clever are we, Abarai-fukutaicho?

"Not particularly. No."

Byakuya takes another sip. Renji drinks some as well.

"It such a nice season, spring. Don't you think?"

Renji only nods softly.

"Some call it the season of love and new beginnings. Is there some one you love, Abarai-kun?"

The red-haired shinigami manages not to spill the tea in the carpet. Wiping the drink from his chin, he looks away from his Captain, a small blush in his cheeks.

"Eh….erm…no...no! N-not at all! Why do you ask!?"

Byakuya chuckles a little, it's kinda cute to see him fret.

"Just asking." He takes another sip of his tea. "You know, sometimes we don't think there's a person special to us, when there actually is. We just don't think about it, because we don't want to loose that person maybe, or because we hide our feelings, even from ourselves."

The noble takes another look at Renji, who is taking a drink from the cup, at least he appears to be listening.

"Abarai-kun, is there some one special to you? Someone you like spending time with? Even if you don't notice you like it?"

Renji is hesitant, but nods slowly. Byakuya lets a small smile grace his lips.

"Is it someone you enjoy fighting with? Or go drinking with?"

Again, Renji nods softly, a blush appearing again on the bridge of his nose and cheeks. It's obvious to Byakuya who he's thinking about. Just as he is about so say something else, Renji interrupts him.

"I-eh…sometimes I wish we did more than just fight…and bicker."

Byakuya smiles a bit wider. At least know he's sure that Renji is interested in the ryoka boy, it should make things easier now.

"Well, maybe he enjoys fighting with you too. Or, maybe he's waiting for you to do something different."

The Captain turns to meet eyes with his Lieutenant. Soon, Renji drops his gaze, thinking about what his Captain has just said. Suddenly he stands and bows to Byakuya.

"Thank you for the tea, Taichou." And runs away.

He's probably off to find Ichigo, fight him and then who knows, but Byakuya sighs, satisfied since all it took to push Renji towards the boy was tea time.

Two days later, while walking down the street, Byakuya sees Renji and Ichigo walking on the opposite side. Talking. It seemed like Renji was telling Ichigo a joke or some funny story, because the younger boy was laughing softly while Renji smiled. Byakuya smiles too and feels he's done a good deed.

'And they make a good couple too, they look good together', Byakuya thinks happily before his thoughts turn sour. _'Damn, those Shinigami Women's Association meetings are getting to me…'_

**To be continued...**


	2. Second Push

**Love me Dammit  
Chapter 2: Second Push**

"Ok, stop. What is _wrong_ with you?"

Ichigo sighs and drops his bankai. Kenpachi just caught on that something was going on with him when ironically, he'd come to the 11th Division to put his mind off that issue.

Kenpachi sheaths his sword and approaches, hoping that whatever is keeping the kid from going all out is something simple, like a hangover.

"You wanna talk about it?"

To his surprise, Ichigo blushes bright red and squirms a little in his place, the older shinigami is incredibly surprised. Who would've thought, that the powerful ryoka boy, the human who had entered Soul Society guns blazing, was blushing like a school girl under his gaze.

Kenpachi can't help but chuckle a bit; it's funny and even a tad cute. He acted a bit like Yumichika when he forced Ikkaku to confess his feelings for the narcissistic man, but Yumichika had included some squeals and a whole lot of squirming and smiling and random hearts appearing in a colorful background. Ichigo merely looked embarrassed and annoyed, but he always looked annoyed.

"C'mon. Let's go sit down." Both shinigami only walk towards some rocks and sit on them, one in front of the other. Ichigo is still squirming but blushing a bit less.

A few days ago Byakuya-taicho had given Renji a talk that had surprisingly lessened the fights between the Lieutenant and the Shinigami Representative. Of course, Kenpachi knew what it was about, himself having played matchmaker before and Yachiru being the president of the Shinigami Women's Association.

_'Only that guy forgot to talk to Kurosaki too.'_ That was his guess. Byakuya had successfully pushed Abarai towards the younger male, and now the boy was getting a bit spooked about what was going on, he need a bit of a push as well.

"So what's the problem?" Kenpachi asked bluntly, no reason in beating around the bush.

Ichigo blushed as bright as his namesake. "I don't have any—"

"Don't bother telling me it's nothing. I can read right through ya boy." Said boy looks away. "So what's eating ya? Is it Renji?"

The looks at him a bit surprised and Kenpachi can't help but laugh at his face. "I noticed you were spending a lot 'a time with 'im. And by your reaction I'm guessing I'm right."

Ichigo looks a bit down. "Yeah, we've been…hanging out a lot lately."

Kenpachi nods, urging him to go on.

"So, uh…I dunno. It's kinda nice…"

"But?"

"But…" Ichigo laughs a bit lightly. "I guess there're no buts. It's just…I dunno. It's feels kinda weird lately."

"Nice?"

"Pardon?"

"Does it feel nice." The boy is smart, Kenpachi only needs to direct him in the correct way.

"Yeah…yeah, it does feel nice. But, I dunno, sometimes it feels too nice, you know what I mean?"

Even if he doesn't, Kenpachi nods in agreement.

"Maybe you should let yourself feel a bit more than nice once in a while. You need it, we all need it."

Ichigo breaths out a small 'yeah', pondering about what he just said. _'Ok, just one more push now.'_

"Kurosaki, do you appreciate Renji?"

The boy almost falls back from his place in the rock. Kenpachi even change the word 'like' to 'appreciate' to avoid that kind of reaction.

"I…I…y-yes…I think I do, yes."

"Do you think he appreciates you?"

"Eh…I dunno, maybe?"

"Hehe, then don't you think you should respond back to his feelings?"

The human boy keeps quiet, staring at Kenpachi for a moment. Suddenly, something clicks on his mind and he jumps from his rock to run out of the 11th Division.

"Thanks, Kenpachi! I'll see you later!"

Kenpachi guffaws and feels satisfied at having done a good job. Although a week later, reports fill in detailing Zaraki-taicho stomping into the 6th Division quarters and demanding a fight with Kuchiki-taicho, yelling something about pushing back and cleaning the mess.

"Hey, Ichigo. I'm going for a drink, you wanna come?"

Ichigo turns away to hide a light blush and misses Renji's own spreading over his face.

"Sure, I'd lo-like to."

Many is Soul Society are surprised at how close both shinigami have become as they walk down the street, their fights becoming less and only sparring matches instead of clashes of power. But even less notice the way their arms keep brushing each other, with only Yumichika seeing how Renji attempts to take Ichigo's hand, only to shrink away.

Yumichika sighs and holds tighter to Ikkaku. "Isn't love a beautiful thing?"

Ikkaku simply gives a sigh in response but lightly nods his head, earning a gleeful smile from his boyfriends.

"How long do you think it'll take 'em?"

"Hmmm…I'll give them 'till next week."

**To be continued...**


	3. Third Push

**Love me Dammit!  
Chapter 3: Third Push**

"Renji, is it me, or is people looking at us weirdly?"

Renji had noticed it as well. Whenever he and Ichigo were together people would stop and stare, and I mean stop and stare. It was pretty unnerving, but so far they've been doing a good job ignoring the ogling.

Unconsciously, Ichigo presses a bit against Renji, making the taller red-head blush a bit. Soon Ichigo realizes how close he is and blushes as well, but doesn't pull away.

Yumichika sighs again and it's the last straw for Ikkaku, he slams his glass down on the table, making it shake.

"Ok, what the fuck is going on?"

"Whatever do you mean, dearest?"

"Don't be cute with me, Yumichika. What's going on? Who are you seeing?"

"Who am I seeing?"

"Yeah, the only reason you'd sigh like that is because you're thinking of someone. What is it? Am I not good enough? Is it because I'm bald!"

"Tch, don't be stupid Ikkaku."

Yumichika brushes a hair behind his ear, taking a sip from his tea. He's already known Ikkaku long enough not to be alarmed by his behaviour.

"So who is it? Is it Hisagi? It's Hisagi, right?"

"For godsakes, Ikkaku. Do you really have so much self-doubt?"

Ikkaku sits back, trying to relax.

"I'm not thinking about Hisagi, I'm thinking about Renji and Ichigo."

"What about them?"

"I wanna do something about it."

"About what?"

"About them!"

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because!!...They would make such a beautiful couple!!"

Yumichika puts a hand on his cheek, imagining how good both shinigami look together, the soft looks they would share only with each other, the sweet words whispered in each other's ear, the gently kisses placed on their lips…

"Oi, I thought we were a beautiful couple…"

Ikkaku fumes in his seat. His boyfriend looks at him for a moment before smiling sweetly.

"We are, sweetie." Yumi takes Ikkaku's hand from under the table. "I simply want to spread the love."

"Hmmm, well I think we should just leave them alone and let them sort it out…" The bald shinigami flinches a little when he sees Yumichika's eyes begin to water up. "...but, I guess a little push in the right direction wouldn't hurt…"

Yumi smiles happily again and throws his arms over the tabled and around Ikkaku. The other man smiles and kisses him. Anything to keep his Yumichika happy.

"Ichigo-kun, what are you going to do for Valentine's?"

Ichigo turns around to see the 5th Seat of the 11th Division walk up to him, a sweet smile on his face. It's obvious he's up to something.

"Nothing, why?"

"My, Ichigo-kun, isn't Valentine's a day for lovers in the Living World?"

"Yeah, it's also called 'Singles Awareness Day'"

"How unbeautiful!"

The vain man looks a bit insulted but continues to walk along with the human boy.

"Is it true that people give chocolates to each other on that day?"

"Yeah, but it's different in Japan, on February 14 girls give chocolates to boys, and on March 14 boys are supposed to retaliate."

"Ooooh!"

Yumi looks pleased by the answer; his steps suddenly have a bit of skip to them.

"So what do lovers do on that day?"

"Uhh, I guess regular couple stuff, go to the movies, eat dinner together, walk in the park or something like that."

"Uh-huh. And what about people that don't have a partner but are in love anyway?"

"Why are you asking me all this?"

"I just wanna know! You know…for…" Yumichika started fiddling a bit, a blush gracing his cheeks.

'_Oh, yeah' _Ichigo thinks, _'he and Ikkaku are together now.'_

"Well…some people think it's romantic to confess on Valentine's." Ichigo blushes a little at this, but shakes his head to rid of it. There's no one he'd like to confess to and there's no one that confess to him!!

"Really? How romantic!"

Ichigo tries to smile a little because Yumichika seems so happy.

'I wonder why he's so happy. Is it because of Ikkaku?'

"Yumichika, if you don't mind me asking…how is…your relationship with Ikkaku?"

Yumichika stops and smiles a knowing smile for Ichigo, but inside he celebrates. 'Yes! Hook, line and sinker!!'

"Yo, Renji!! Got a minute?"

"Umm, sure."

Renji shoves the stack of papers off his desk. Lately Byakuya has been giving him more and more paperwork, Renji believes it's because he is still pissed about Kenpachi's little stunt, even if he won't say it out loud.

"So what's up Renji? Heard you were spending a lot of time with Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, so? We just hang out after sparring." It was true, they did hang out, although lately their hanging out would last longer than their sparring.

"Well, if that's what you call it…"

"Bastard, if you're just gonna bother me then go home and bother Yumchika."

"No can do, if I even try to he'll hold the sex hostage."

"Oh damn! I did NOT need to hear that!"

Ikkaku burst in laughter. Yumichika had insisted he needed help for his plan to work, so he'd sent Ikkaku to push Renji's buttons and hopefully manipulate him into hurrying up to confess.

"So, uh, how's Kurosaki?"

"He's okay, why do you ask?"

"Well, you know that Living World tradition Valentine's is coming up, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"So I heard…that someone might confess to the little berry that day."

Renji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone would confess to Ichigo? Renji was still a bit unsure about his feelings, he knew he liked Ichigo, and he also liked Ichigo (as in in that way) but if Ichigo didn't feel the same then he didn't see any use in pursuing him, that's why he'd let his feelings grow cold about him and why he fought with him so much, to keep those feelings from growing.

But, to know that someone would confess to Ichigo, something that Renji was afraid to do, and to have the possibility that the ryoka would say yes…it was overwhelming.

Ikkaku analyzed Renji's face and the emotions going through it. He smiled to himself knowing he'd done a good job and that Yumichika would be happy with him.

"I better get back to work now, see ya later." Ikkaku said his goodbye, worrying a little that Renji hadn't answered him back. But he shrugged it off, after all, Renji didn't know that the person who would confess to Ichigo on Valentine's would be himself.

"We get along well. Ikkaku is gruff but he can be sweet too sometimes." Yumi explained. "We have a beautiful relationship."

Ichigo envied Yumichika's smile, a smile that was provoked by thoughts of another person, a person that returned those feelings and probably smiled in a similar way.

"So, you…do you love him?"

Yumi kept smiling knowingly at Ichigo, they boy was blushing and turning his head away.

"Yes. Yes I do. I have to thank Kenpachi-taicho for that, if he hadn't threatened Ikkaku to cut his balls…" here Yumichika giggles a little. "He might have taken a bit longer to accept it."

"Oh, so you were always in love with Ikkaku?"

"Well, not always, at least not the beginning. But even then, I knew I'd spend most of my life at his side." Yumichika looked at the setting sun, painting the sky with pinks, oranges and reds. He remembered those days with Ikkaku like yesterday.

"That's a…I think I'm a little jealous."

"Hmm?" Yumichika walks a bit closer to Ichigo. "How so?"

"Because you have someone who loves you so much. I know I have my friends and my family but, I don't think it's the same as having that special someone that fills your heart."

Yumichika is glad that Ichigo is so willing to love and be loved back, it will make it easier for Renji to take his heart, and Yumi knows that Renji will take took care of that fragile heart.

"Ichigo, sometimes, the person we most want, or the person that's best for us, isn't always in our view, but they're always close to us."

The younger thought about those words for a moment before nodding and smiling, Yumichika smiled back.

"Ichigo, is there someone…you'd like to be closer to?"

Ichigo immediately blushed brightly as his mind immediately produced the image of a long haired, red-head warrior.

"N-no…no, I mean…there…might be…?"

Yumichika laughed gently, patting Ichigo's shoulder.

"Oh, it's alright, you don't have to tell me. I'm sure that person will acknowledge your feelings some day." 'And I know it for sure because I sent Ikkaku to prepare him for you.'

"Th-thank you, Yumichika."

"You're welcome. Oh my, it's so late now. I should be leaving, I'm off to spend a beautiful evening with my boyfriend"

Yumichika skipped away happily. Ichigo only waved goodbye, sweat dropping.

"I wanna…spend lovely evenings too…" Definitely, he was jealous.

"So? How'd it go love?"

"Good, I guess. Left him thinking about it, you?"

"Good, good. Poor Ichigo, he only wants to be loved."

Yumichika gave a dreamy sigh while Ikkaku only huffed.

"Oi, why bothering to make those two a couple? Aren't we a couple already?"

Yumi breaks from his daydreaming to looks at his boyfriend seriously, perhaps even a bit angry.

"You and I have a beautiful relationship, so I can't stand it if there's the possibility of another beautiful relationship that's not being taken!"

Ikkaku stared at him for a little while before snorting and bursting into laughter.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I just poured my feelings out to you! This is the response I get?"

"Hahaha, I'm sorry! I'm sorry Yumi! Com'ere."

Yumichika pouts but lets Ikkaku embrace him tightly.

"I know you're just trying to help them, but let's not get involved in it anymore. It's best if everything goes on its own course."

"Hmmm…fine, alright. I'll leave them alone, but I'm still gonna keep in touch if the need another push."

"Baby, everyone's been pushing them so badly they probably need a pull!"

Yumichika laughs along with him for a second, then he stand on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend.

"Thanks for helping me, Ikkaku."

"Sure thing, I know I'll get my real reward when we get back home."

Ikkaku kisses Yumichika again, who puts no resistance when Ikkaku licks his bottom lip to ask for access to his mouth. Surely now, Ikkaku can have his way with him all night.

**To be continued...**


	4. Valentine's

**Love me Dammit!  
Chapter 4: Valentine's  
**

Two days ago Rukia had arrived from a mission in the Living World. Two days ago Rukia had been informed by the Shinigami Women's Association about their plains. Two days ago Rukia had been scolded by Byakuya for missing her meetings. Two days ago she'd made up her mind that the final push would be hers.

February 14th the only happy person among them was Rukia. Girls looked in jealousy as she walked down the street arm in arm with her two red-headed best friends.

"It's such a nice day today, isn't it guys?"

Grumbled or mumbled the response was positive. Rukia smiled secretly, her plan was to ditch Renji and Ichigo but make sure they would spend the rest of the day together.

Renji had been a bit surprised when Rukia had asked him to meet her that morning, he'd planned that day to find Ichigo and ask him to spar and hang out after that, what a surprise it was to find Ichigo and Rukia together and be told that the three would be spending the day together.

"Valentine's isn't for lovers only, it's also a day for friendship," had explained the girl.

Ichigo stayed quiet during their little walk. He appreciated Rukia and loved her like a dear friend, but that was about it, Renji instead, for him…

"Oh! Let's get ice cream!" Rukia called and dragged the two boys off to the ice cream parlor.

Once there she checked around for the rest of the members of the Shinigami Women's Association. Some had agreed to help her and were hiding around in order to help Rukia fulfill their goal. She'd already been informed of Yumichika's and Ikkaku's little stunt so hopefully it would make her job easier.

Walking in, Rukia nodded to a member on the side who nodded back and went outside, a minute later, Rukia's cell phone ringed.

Ichigo busied himself by looking at the different flavors, he didn't really feel like eating ice-cream but he supposed he could humor Rukia for a moment.

"Hey, why so sad?"

"Huh?"

Renji was standing right next to him, looking at him with a concerned look.

"Oh, i-it's nothing. I'm just not sure what to pick."

"Oh."

"Guy? I'm sorry, I just got a call from…Nii-sama, and he needs me to get back right now, so…you guys go on with me! I'll catch up!"

As she said this she made a quick escape, leaving both males stupefied and still standing in their spot. Renji was the first to get his bearings back, shaking his head he looked at Ichigo with a slight smile.

"Well…might as well hang out now that we're out."

Ichigo looked back at him with a slight smile. "Yeah…"

Both fell silent after that for a while, pretending to look at the ice-cream flavors. The guy at the counter just stared at them for a while. And then stared at the rest of the girls that were around who were staring at them. It was a bit scary. Scooping up a two balls of strawberry flavored ice-cream (the preferred flavor today), he placed them in a small cup with two spoons and handed it to Renji and Ichigo.

"It's on the house." As long as the tense atmosphere would disappear.

Renji took the offered cup, and shrugged at Ichigo who shrugged back. They exited the building together, and the girls from the Shinigami Women's Association crumpled at the door to look at the retreating boys. Taking out a radio, one of them made a call to another location.

"First phase of the operation complete. Second phase, commence."

"I refuse, Zaraki-taicho."

"Lighten up Kuchiki, we just have to follow them around with a camera."

"Just call it what it is. Stalking!"

"If you say so…"

Byakuya and Kenpachi had been cornered earlier by the SWA to help them spy on the two future love birds. Their logic was that if they all followed them around they would get suspicious and find them out and then the entire plan would be ruined. When Byakuya asked why them the response he got was that both had already something to do with developing their relationship and therefore should look the plan through to the end. The noble, of course, frowned and refused, but was convinced when threatened to have some embarrassing photos revealed. Byakuya had no idea what those pictures were but he wasn't going to take any chance and now he was stuck with a grinning Zaraki Kenpachi to stalk his Lieutenant and the ryoka boy.

"Oh! Here they come!"

Both Captains dashed into an alley, peeking with the camera in Byakuya's hands. Renji and Ichigo were walking down the street, eating the ice-cream that Renji was holding. They were silent, but seemed content just being in each other presence. Kenpachi chuckled a bit but was silenced by a jab in the gut by the other captain.

"What do you want to do now, Renji?" They ice-cream was already finished, and the cup forgotten in the trash.

"Uhh, I dunno, it's Valentine's Day…" Renji looked around at all the couples also walking around, it unnerved him.

"So what? It's not like we can't be together. Let's just take it like any other day." Ichigo blushed a little bit and turned his face away, Renji smiled and ruffled Ichigo's hair, earning him a yell and an attempted punch.

"It's kinda cute, don't you think, Kuchiki?"

"Hmm…."

Renji was happy, he was spending Valentine's with Ichigo. But he was also a bit scared, someone was planning to declare to Ichigo today, it made him boil with jealousy!

Running around, they'd arrived at the park, Ichigo had taken Renji's hair tie and were now chasing each other around. Renji eventually caught Ichigo, holding his wrist he pulled the other boy against him to wrap his arms around his body to trap him. Ichigo bumped against Renji and both fell down to the grass.

Renji kept his arms around Ichigo smirking down at him, that is, until he saw Ichigo's blushing face, hand pressing down on his chest but not pulling away. Renji blushed too and looked up at the sky, his arms still wrapped around the smaller boy.

Ichigo eventually realized their position and wiggled around to slide out of Renji's grasp.

"That Renji ehehehe, what a player. Oi, Byakuya, stop shaking the camera so much. Are you nervous? Oi, can you hear me? OI! EEH! Don't faint!!"

"Hey…Renji..?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you…let me go now?"

"Oh! Sure, sorry…"

Renji released Ichigo, go immediately sat up at an arm's length from the red-haired shinigami. Renji sat up as well.

"Say, Ichigo, is there someone you…I mean someone that…err…anyone you like?"

Ichigo had the decency to look away as he blushed.

"Umm, that is…you, you shouldn't ask questions like that!!"

"Sorry…"

The truth was, the person Ichigo liked was sitting right there next to him. After his little talk with Yumichika, Ichigo had analyzed his relationships with people, and to his surprise it was Renji whom he appreciated the most, the person he wanted to be the most time with. For Ichigo that didn't mean he was completely in love, but it certainly meant a feeling deeper than friendship.

"What about you Renji?"

"Ummm, there's…oi! Why should I answer the question you refused to answer!"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"No!"

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Goddamit Byakuya!! Wake up already!! Oh, you're awake now! Good! Look! They just had a fight, what should we do?"

"Nothing."

"What!?"

"If there are no feelings between them, there's nothing we can do."

"God dammit! And after all that damn work!! Down the drain because of one little fight!"

Ichigo stood, dusting himself off.

"Well, it's getting late, I should get going."

"I'll walk ya home."

Ichigo only smiled a little. Renji just didn't want a random stranger to come up and declare his love to Ichigo, at least not before him, if there was a chance that Ichigo would say yes to him he was going to take it.

Standing in front of Ichigo's house, both men just stood in front of each other. Ichigo was fidgeting a bit, while Renji just kicked a little rock at his feet, handing buried into his pockets.

"So, uhmm, I guess this is goodbye?" 'Dammit Ichigo! Don't make it sound like this is the last time we meet!'

"Yeah..."

"I'll see ya tomorrow then…"

Ichigo made a move to take his keys out to open the door, when Renji's hand over his stopped him.

"Wait, ummm, I have something I want to say…"

"Go, Renji! Go!"

"…."

"Oi, aren't you gonna root for your Lieutenant?"

"Shhh!!"

"Oh."

"Ummm…you see, Ichigo…I…"

"Yes?" 'Co-could this be? He-he's going to declare!?'

"Umm, this month I've been thinking…and I found out that…I really really like you, Ichigo…"

Renji made a pause to see Ichigo's reaction, the boy seemed to be interested, his eyes even looked a bit hopeful.

"So I, eh…I thought that maybe…you'd like me too and then you and I could…be together…I mean like…"

"Like boyfriends?"

"Yeah…so, ummm, I know you and I are friends, but maybe…I…I'd like to try to be more that that."

"…."

"Ichigo?"

"I'd…I think I'd like to try too, Renji."

Ichigo smiled up at Renji. Renji's face slowly lit up. Suddenly, he pulled Ichigo into a tight hug. Ichigo squeaked but returned it. After a while, the separated, looking into each other's eyes.

Renji leaned down slowly, closing his eyes along the way. Seeing his intention, Ichigo closed his own, leaning slightly forward. Their lips touched softly, it could barely be called a kiss, but for both it was enough to show express their feelings to each other.

That night, during the Shiniami Women's Association Special Valentine's Meeting, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki presented the video of Abarai Renji's and Kurosaki Ichigo's final push to start their relationship (the SWA refused to call it 'stalking video').

The members interrupted in cheers when witnessing Ichigo's and Renji's first kiss.

"I'm glad it's over." Byakuya commented as he walked away along with Kenpachi.

"Hehehe, don't count on it. They're gonna ask you to ask Renji about details of his dates with the strawberry, and…oi! Don't faint again!!"

**To be continued...?**


End file.
